If You Got Final Fantasy XIII Like A Yandere Simulator Then You Got Every Heist In GTA V
Sims On This Island Really Like Crystals Every Heist In GTA V Was Also About Recovering And Getting Rid of $hit Standard both The Foundation Guild and The Profit Guild agreed to use a common currency, called Credits. The event is known as The Great Currency Reform establishing Ancient Farseer Crystals as the galactic standard credit on san andreas Originally, Credits were divided into 10 pieces, with fractions of Credits denoted by a decimal. However, since the Second Xenon Conflict of 742 NT/2912 EY prices have risen and decimal Credits are no longer used as their misleading and often do not represent the actual values We Also Want The Last Letter of Our Alphabet Returned The Terran Conflict Too Many Secrets Not Enough Accessible Public Information The Darknet The Role of The Internet Was Mainly A Tool For Mass Censorship of All Conservative Media These Fuckers Were Playing Both Sides And As Usual We Were In The Middle And When That Dragon Drone Attacked Skyrim We Knew It Was Goddamn Syria All Over Again Only This Time The Jihadists Had More Then One Nuke And Was VERY Capable of Reaching Earth More Then Once Believe Me The First Rebellion Collapsed Because They Also Were A Bunch of Bull$hit Who Had No Intention of Establishing A Republic And On Mon Aug 15, 2011 2:22 am We Actually Managed To Return To Earth But The Problem Was Beyond Resolve The Only Resolve For This Problem Is Time Because In Time The Civil Unrest Will Also Collapse And The Overall Civilization Will Also Reorganize And When That Happens That's When This Is Gonna Be Relevant In The Future Because These People Also Cannot Be Trusted With Any Kind of Authority At All Because The Argon Are Also Not An "over there" Issue When They Have Weapons of Mass Destruction And Lack A Sense of Humor And For Those of You Wondering About The When You Have No Other Source Then The September 11 Attacks To Blame Because Your Lack of News Coverage Is Often Leads To These Problems In The Future We Also Did Not Have The Benefit of Time Itself We Had To Develop A News Report And Publish Said News Report Because No One Back On Earth Gave Any Fucks About What Was Beyond Earth When That Dragon Drone Attacked Skyrim We Had To Protect The Majority First And Then Worry About Ourselves After We Returned To Earth And That Distance In Which They Took Unfair Advantage Us Won't Ever Be There Again Because We Also Did Not Know That Was A Russian Space Station Because It's Not Like We Get The Actual News Anymore Most of This Crap Is So Fake It Becomes Offensive To The Point That You Just Start Ignoring It Because These People Know Who They Are And Comet ISON Is About All The News Coverage That Got Because They Also Never Planned On Our Return These People That Did This Also Knew Exactly What They Were Doing In Secret Unlike Those of Us As Avox Whose Only Purpose In Life Was Sex We Knew Something Had To Be Done Another United States That's Cute You Will Never Have What We Had After The American Revolution Because You Don't Have Anything Anyone Values Anymore We Know Also That During The American Revolution Many Patriots Were Also Deceived Into Leaving Earth With The Argonians This Resulted In A Massive Collapse of The First Battle And Heavy Losses On The Part of The Patriots And We Only Won Our Freedom Because We Kept Fighting Something We Know You Won't Do When You Learn About That Space Station And What Your Government Did Because No Mortal Is Immune To That And Every Life Lost During GTA V Was To Ensure You Have The Knowledge To Know The Difference Between Freedom And Bull$hit These Fuckers DO NOT Want Freedom They Want An Unfair Advantage Over Their Opposition And Their NOT Gonna Get It WITHOUT A BIG FIGHT ! ! Because We Are American Avox And We Know What Their Long Term Objective Is For The Future of Our Continent And As A Hard Core Member of The IAA I Can Assure You That A Continent Is Where Your Laws Will Also End Because Our Nation Was Founded On An Idea And Ideas Are Bulletproof We Know Our Enemies Don't Even Want Sex From Us They Want Us Dead And Believe Me That's Not Easy To Achieve In A Society That Has Rules Every Single Thing That We Did Had To Be Done In Steps Because The Overall Objective On Our Part Was To Ensure The Island Remained Uncharted And That The Island If Charted Was Unapproachable Due To The Storms In The Bermuda Triangle Every One of These Steps Had To Be Taken To Ensure The Island Also Remained Cut Off From The Outside World Because What You Don't Understand Is These People Were Also Coming To The Island Building $hit That Was Gonna Get Outsiders Killed Because You Can't Navigate The Storms Without A Specially Built Boat And Specially Built Compass Any Rescue Attempts Would've Failed That's Why They Were Setting Up Beacons And Everything Else They Wanted Americans Dead And If They Could Not Kill Us or Anyone On The Mainland They'd Lure Rescue Teams Into Waters Impossible To Navigate Killing Entire Crews of These Vessels And If That Aircraft Carrier At The New York Harbor From The 2017 Solar Eclipse Went Into The Bermuda Triangle Their Not Gonna Come Back Because You Can't Navigate Those Waters Without That Compass Any Magnetic Compass Will Leave You Drifting In The WRONG Direction The Compass Has To Dead Reckon The Planetary Center of Mass Otherwise Your Sailing Blind